


New Might Be Gold, but Old Isn't Silver

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Just Write Trope Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Human AU, Just Write Trope Bingo 2020, M/M, One-Shot, what happens in vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles wanted a week away after figuring out his friends had been not inviting him to anything for a while. He didn't expect to run into a familiar face there.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale
Series: Just Write Trope Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803853
Comments: 44
Kudos: 551
Collections: Just Write! Trope Bingo





	New Might Be Gold, but Old Isn't Silver

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe. Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2020 Trope Bingo challenge. For the prompt: What Happens in Vegas  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

"Deputy Stilinski," a voice called out as Stiles was making his way through the crowds toward the T-Mobile Arena. Stiles stopped as he knew it was a voice he recognized but hadn't heard in a long time, so it was taking him for his mind to process it.

Stiles turned and looked through the people, moving to the side to see if he could spot someone. A man was heading toward him, a smirk on his face. That smirk he knew. Jackson Whittemore.

"Jackson," Stiles said. He wasn't sure why Jackson had called out to him. He was wearing a Golden Knights jersey, so at least they were heading the same direction.

Jackson slid up to him, wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulder, and moved them toward the arena, joining the flow of people toward there again.

"What are you doing here alone?" Jackson asked.

"How do you know that I am alone?"

"Well, if you were here with any of your friends, I know two of them that would be going to the game with you. So alone."

Stiles balked at that. Jackson knew anything about him and his friends? Yeah, Stiles had become closer with Lydia after Jackson had left with his parents when his father got a good job offer in LA. Yet, that didn't quite compute with Jackson remembering anything about him.

"I don't really want to get into that. I just want to go and enjoy the game."

"What kind of ticket do you have?" Jackson asked.

Stiles rankled a little on that. He really didn't want to have to tell Jackson that he had the cheapest seats in the place. Stiles had spent days agonizing over that. It was get a good ticket and do little else in Vegas or get a cheap ticket and enjoy just seeing a live game and do a lot of stuff in Vegas. Stiles kept his mouth shut.

"So, I was supposed to be here with my father, but something happened, and he had to miss the game tonight. I ask because if you have glass seats or the like, I'm sure you don't want to join me," Jackson said. He held out the tickets, and Stiles saw that it was corner glass seats on the side where Vegas was attacking twice.

Stiles looked at Jackson's face as they stopped and waited for the light closest to the arena. Was Jackson offering to let him take his father's seat? He wondered what kind of work stuff popped up while Mister Whittemore was in Vegas that he had to miss this.

"So, are you joining me or not?" Jackson asked.

"Yes." Stiles opened his wallet and found his ticket in there, and he looked for anyone to give it to. Jackson took it from his fingers, looked at the seat, and laughed a little before heading toward a little stand to the side. He handed over the other tickets and then Stiles.

"We don't need this one anymore. Make sure someone gets it that deserves it, yeah?" Jackson asked.

"Of course, Mister Whittemore."

They were let in, and while they still had to work through security, there was waiting in line, which was massive as the doors had just opened.

"Hungry?" Jackson asked. He looked at Stiles' shirt and jacket before frowning. "I think a visit to the Armory first."

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"You are dressed for the upper bowl. You need heavier clothes, and since you weren't planning on it and things are expensive in there, I'll pay for it."

"Jackson."

"Stiles, I was an asshole to you for no reason in school. While buying you a few things won't make up for that, at least let me do it?" Jackson asked.

Stiles looked at him in shock. He nodded his head. He just had a T-shirt that he had found in a shop with the Vegas logo and a normal jacket.

"So, how attached are you to the jacket? I mean, did you pick it to wear tonight for a reason?"

"No."

Jackson nodded his head and tugged him into the Armory, which Stiles thought was a fucking cool name for the team shop. Jackson tugged his jacket off of him and walked away. Stiles wasn't sure what the hell was going on. He shivered a little as he didn't usually wear just a T-shirt. He looked around. The place wasn't all that packed yet, considering people were just now getting into the arena.

"Stiles!" Jackson yelled, and Stiles headed toward him.

Jackson was holding a long-sleeve T-shirt out to him. "Put this on under your shirt. There is a bathroom over there for staff, they said you can do it." Jackson had the tags in his hand, and he handed them to a lady who was there. Stiles did, as Jackson said. It was a Pride shirt, and while it would be covered up by his other shirt, Stiles smiled as Jackson remembered Stiles wearing Pride things like crazy their Junior year after he had figured out his sexuality.

The lady was holding a bag, and Stiles saw that his jacket was in it.

"Who is your favorite player?" Jackson asked.

"Flower," Stiles said. He corrected himself but stopped when Jackon looked at the lady.

"Alternate or regular?"

"Alternate," Stiles said.

"Over here," the lady said as she walked them over to where jerseys were.

There was no protesting as they figured out his size, and then Stiles put it on. The lady took the tag just like she had for the shirt.

"Do you still fidget?" Jackson asked.

Stiles nodded.

"That sucks you aren't one of the ones that grow out of it in adulthood. Well then, let's find you a small stuffed animal. I remember that worked well in high school."

"Still does. Or a fidget spinner."

"We have both."

Stiles smiled at the lady as she escorted him over to where they were. Stiles realized that the people in the shop all had someone with them helping them. He wondered if they were priority people and got closed shopping times. He wasn't going to question it. There was a small collection of various stuffed animals, but Jackson grabbed a dragon for him. It was kind of cool looking. Then a fidget spinner was handed to him as well.

"We also have some new stuff," the lady said. She pointed them over to the new area, and Stiles saw a hoodie there that he loved. He would have to come back to grab one if he had enough money at the end of his trip.

Jackson laughed and tugged on the hangers with the hoodie that Stiles liked, looking through them. He grabbed two off. Then a third from the hoodie design next to it. The lady took the tags and then carefully rolled them up and slipped them down into the bag.

"I think that's it."

Stiles followed behind as the lady walked to a register and rang them up. She didn't scan the stuffed dragon or the fidget spinner but scanned a sticker sheet that was by the register. Probably to not have to take the toys from the hands of kids and make them scream.

Jackson handed over a card and then smiled at the lady. "Thank you so much for your help today. We will be by after the game to grab the bag."

"It will be here and waiting on you, Mister Whittemore, Mister Stilinski. Have a great game. Go Knights!"

Stiles stuffed the fidget spinner into his back pocket opposite his wallet and kept the little dragon in his hand.

"Hungry?" Jackson asked.

"I can buy my own food."

"Why though? I mean, last game that Dad and I went to we dropped a thousand bucks. Let's get some kind of overpriced drink and buns and walk around."

Stiles really wasn't going to fight him. If Jackson bought him enough food to fill him up, he was going to be a lot less likely to piss him off just because he liked how pretty he was when he was pissed.

* * *

The sound of an alarm going off had Stiles rolling over in bed. He reached out for his phone, but instead of that, he slapped his hand down on flesh.

"Fuck!" Stiles' eyes shot open, and he saw Jackson there, looking like he was still asleep. Stiles looked him up and down before he lifted the blankets to look under. They were both in boxers, and Stiles could tell that he hadn't had sex with him. The night came back to him. After Vegas shut out the other team, a party had lasted until near dawn at the bar close to the arena. He and Jackson had both drank way too much and so had gotten a ride back to Jackson's hotel. Jackson had insisted that Stiles stay with him. The king bed was more than big enough, and Stiles was just happy that he hadn't ended up cuddled up to Jackson.

Many of the issues from their teenage years had been discussed in the intermissions between periods, and Stiles was pretty sure they were friends. Jackson never brought up why Stiles was there alone, and Stiles was glad.

"So, what are we doing today?" Jackson asked, scaring Stiles a little.

"Well, I have lunch reservations at Hell's Kitchen."

"Oh, I love eating there. Call and make it two. Drop my name, and they will make sure to do it."

Stiles nodded. He really wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth that was hanging with someone, even if it was Jackson.

Jackson was vastly changed. He had been nice to every person working that they had come across, leaving generous tips to everyone they bought food off of. Giving the lady who had helped them shop a big tip when he found her at the end of the night to get their bag.

"Why are you here alone? I figured that McCall would be up your ass." Jackson's tone was soft and careful.

Stiles rolled onto his back and looked up at the high ceiling of the suite they were in. "We were close through college, even though we went to two different places. Then we all came back home. I went through the training to join the Sheriff's department, and Scott started to work for Deaton in preparation for joining as a second vet and then later taking it all over from him. He got married to Allison, and it was all good. We hung out when we could. I hung out with Allison sometimes more than Scott, but my hours are weird. Being the new guy meant I got the shit shifts, and being the Sheriff's son meant nothing on that."

Stiles sat up and moved over to where his clothes were. He checked his phone and found that the temps were going to cool today, so he just slipped on the Pride long-sleeved T-shirt before getting his jeans on. He wrinkled his nose at putting on dirty socks. A few seconds later, a pair of them hit him in the face.

"Wear those. I think my boxers would fit if you wanted to just take a shower quickly."

"Yeah. Anyway, I noticed about a year ago that even Allison wasn't talking to me all that much. I just let it pass. I called Scott when I could and texted him when I couldn't do a call. We hung out on occasion and made plans to take a vacation together—the whole group. I called him a month ago as I figured out all of the plans. He told me that he was going on a vacation with Allison and pretty much everyone else, but they had forgotten about me."

"They forgot about you?" Jackson asked. He looked shocked.

"Yeah. I had been texting them all about various things. I was about to put the payments for flight and rooms and such on my card, and thankfully I confirmed stuff before I did that. So what was going to be a great vacation with us splitting a massive suite and paying hella less ended up with me here and them in New York."

"What did they say about you confirming stuff?"

"That they thought it was the New York trip and none of them remembered Vegas. Lydia had already booked the flights and the suite without room for me, and she didn't want to change anything and incur more fees. I've not said a word to any of them since then."

"Who is Lydia going with?"

"Well, thankfully, her relationship with one of Dad's other deputies failed like six months ago. Some guy named Aiden and she was going with him. He, I guess, dumped her? Like two days before the trip."

"Huh," Jackson said. He tapped a few things on his phone and held it out. "That him?"

Stiles walked over to look at the image. He knew that Aiden was one of a set of twins, but he hadn't realized how closely they looked alike. There were a few differences, but those it seemed were from injury instead of genetics. "That's him."

"Aiden moved to town as the first of the four of us that is."

"You know he talks about his brother's boyfriend, Danny. Knowing this, it's our Danny, ain't it?"

"Yeah. So full disclosure, he broke up with her because of the trip and you not being on it. Aiden was bitching at Ethan about it. He never said the same, and I only heard parts. After you fell asleep last night, I called him. Talked to Ethan and Aiden. So Danny upped the time table of him, and I moving back to Beacon Hills as part of the company that we work for."

"Oh, you work for Hale Corp?" Stiles asked.

"Yes. I'm in Legal, Danny is in the tech support area, and Ethan and Aiden work security."

"I like Aiden. I'm gonna miss hanging out with him."

"Eh, you are going to do much better hanging out with us. By the way, Aiden keeps it on the down-low, but probably about half of the stories he tells about Danny are me. We are in a triad."

"Ah, so that's why sometimes it seems like Danny does things that don't fit. Though I can see if he was in town to do a little recon. A gay man named Danny in a relationship with a Jackson? Even Scott would have got that."

Jackson smiled.

"So, breakfast? I'm sure we can find someplace to eat it here in the hotel. And how about you move all of your shit here today and cancel your room? How long are you here?"

"Another six nights."

"Good. That works out well. Same time as me. Flight back?"

"Jackson."

"Nope. Nope. Nope. I'm flying back as close to Beacon Hills as possible, and I have a car chartered to take me back. What about you?"

"Dad was set to pick me up. One of the other Deputies dropped me off."

"Good. Cancel that. Tell him that you met up with me, and I'm making up for being a douche all through school."

Stiles sighed, but flying home with Jackson seemed like a good idea.

"What about your Dad?"

"He texted that the issues he's dealing with are going to take time, and he's not going to join me for the rest of my trip, so you are saving me from being alone as well." Jackson smiled at Stiles, and Stiles nodded. He could do that. He was also going to make Jackson pay for conveyor belt sushi.

* * *

Stiles handed over Jackson's card at the club that he was at. Jackson had taken off with Ethan, who had shown up for the night and was going to fly home with them. Stiles found out that Jackson and his father had booked the area of seats in first class closest so that no one would be around, so even if Jackson's dad had been around, they would not be crowded.

Jackson had felt bad about ditching Stiles, but he missed one of his two boyfriends, and so Jackson had handed over his credit card and told Stiles to go crazy. The bartender handed back his drink and the card with a grin, looking Stiles up and down. The outfit was from Jackson as well. Stiles hadn't brought any of his more fitting clothes as he hadn't planned on going to a club, but one did not go to a club with Jackson Whittemore in flannel.

Stiles looked around as he drank his drink, checking out the people that were there. The club was inclusive of pretty much everyone. Stiles had seen a few Dom and Sub couples and even someone in fetish gear. There were cougars on the prowl for some young man, and Stiles was there looking for pretty much anyone who would fuck him. One didn't go to Vegas without the kind of thing that one didn't speak of ever again.

There had been a man watching Stiles for about twenty minutes after Jackson had left. Stiles had seen him arrive and had watched him on and off. The man seemed to be watching him back but hadn't made a move yet.

Draining his drink, Stiles headed back out onto the floor. Jackson had stuffed him full of food before bringing, and so Stiles barely felt the alcohol, even after being here two hours.

The dance floor was full, and the music was great, so Stiles headed back out onto it and joined the crowd. He danced and moved as the alcohol made him feel a little giddy.

Hands gripping his hips had Stiles wanting to turn, but they held onto him tightly. Stiles dropped his hands down and pressed the hands into him harder, telling the man who had him that he was fine with the contact. One hand slid forward when Stiles let go, and he groaned as the hand slipped under his shirt and tugged him back into the hard body behind him.

"Aren't you a pretty thing?" the man asked him. His voice was a low growl, but Stiles heard every single word perfectly.

"Yes, I am," Stiles said. He knew that he got more than enough looks. He had grown into his body and filled out while working on becoming a deputy. He was proud of his body.

They danced for a few songs before the man let him turn around, their cocks were both hard. It was the man from before; he looked a little older now that Stiles was close, but Stiles rarely cared about his lovers' age, outside of making sure they were actually legal. He had a bit of an older man kink that he didn't indulge in all that often at home. He loved his father, and he had no sexual leanings toward him, but being controlled by someone was something that he liked. Being called baby boy and pet and other names while giving over options to the other man and being pampered, that's what he loved.

"My place?" the man asked as he tugged Stiles in to kiss him. They had shared several throughout the evening as they danced pressed chest to chest.

"Sure."

The man led the way out of the club into the back of a waiting car. There was a driver, and Stiles was more than happy about that. He tugged his phone from his pants pocket so that he could text Jackson that he was going to have a hook-up, and he would text when he was on his way.

"Friends?"

"Yeah, my friend that I was here with, he left with his boyfriend a while ago."

"Well, I planned on keeping you all night. My driver will take you back to yours in the morning if you are amenable to that."

"Sure." Stiles texted that his hook-up wanted him for the night so he would check in halfway through and then again in the morning. The angry text back about what would happen if he didn't told Stiles that Jackson did care. Stiles sent a few emoji's back, three of them were him flipping him off before he closed out of the app and looked at the man. "Stiles."

"Peter. You looked like you are fond of the person you are texting."

"They can be gruff, but when he yells, I know he cares, and it's not one of those abusive type things. Our friendship is new after years of tangentially knowing each other."

"Ah, that's good." Peter quirked a finger at him, and Stiles crossed the seat until Peter was putting him where he wanted him. "I want to wreck you, Dear Boy."

"I would be okay with that. I generally use traffic lights. And I hope you know you are using condoms."

"I have plenty of condoms and even a few dams so that if I wanted to eat your ass, I could. Let's see how the night goes." Peter pulled Stiles in for a few kisses, grinding their cocks together.

The drive seemed to take no time, and Stiles was a little shocked when they pulled into a garage and toward what he knew were private elevators that only when to a certain floor. He knew that Peter had money but fuck it seemed he had a lot of money.

Peter escorted Stiles into the elevator, swiped his card, and the car started up. Peter grinned at him and held out a condom he flicked his eyes down, and Stiles dropped. The carpet in there was plush, so his knees didn't hurt when he landed. He opened up Peter's pants and drew his cock out before taking the condom and rolling it on his cock. Peter was thicker and a bit longer than the last few guys that Stiles had been with. It made his mouth water.

The doors opened, and he heard Peter press a button, probably to hold the doors open so that they didn't have to move. Stiles slicked up the condom with his mouth before he got down to the business of sucking cock.

Stiles had learned a lot about him in college. More than he probably should have as far as his cock sucking skills went, but he found that he loved it. By the time he graduated, Stiles was pretty sure he could pass an oral exam for a Ph. D. in cock sucking. His oral fixation really wasn't that shocking given how much he stuck things in his mouth from when he was a kid up. He was pretty sure it was why Harris hated him. Well, there is a lot of reason, but Harris had hated him since word one, so it was the only explanation.

Hand in his hair had Stiles looking up at Peter. The man's eyes were half-lidded, and he was watching intently. A tug and Peter stopping him from moving told Stiles this part of the evening was over. He pulled off, sucking as hard as he dared as he did.

"I may take you up on that after I've had my way with you. You think you can get me hard again after I've fucked you?"

"I would sure try," Stiles said. He followed the tug on his hair to where he stood up and kissed Peter. Peter made no sounds of disgust at the taste of condoms on Stiles' mouth, so he gave himself over to the kiss. Peter started to guide Stiles back until he hit the back of something. It was a couch by the feel of the cushion under Stiles' hands as he braced himself there.

"I'm going to go and get another condom and lube, you get naked and bend over the couch. If you aren't naked and ready by the time that I get back, I'm going to find a vibrator and stuff it into you and edge you for an hour."

Stiles nodded his head, and as soon as Peter stepped back, he was shoving off his shoes. He was mostly naked by the time that Peter disappeared into the bedroom area. He looked around the room as he turned over to drape over the couch when he was fully naked. This looked like the kind of place that was an official residence and less a place that was rented. He didn't feel as bad about the porno that had happened in the elevator.

"Look at you, pretty boy," Peter said from behind Stiles.

Stiles craned his head around to look and saw that Peter was still dressed, his cock out and bare. There was a bottle of lube in one hand and the new condom in the other. Peter laid both items down and moved Stiles around to how he wanted him, his upper chest on the back of the couch, and his cock hanging down and free. There would be no rubbing it on the couch. That delicious thought had Stiles shuddering.

"Oh, what naughty thing were you thinking of?" Peter asked.

"Not gonna be able to rub my cock against the couch to get off."

"No, you are not. You are going to be good, right? Only come on my cock?"

"Yes," Stiles hissed as fingers rubbed over his hole. He groaned and made his body relax as slick fingers came back and pressed into him. He grabbed the back of the couch as Peter slicked him up before putting on the condom.

"Do you need to be stretched?" Peter asked.

Stiles shook his head back and forth until he felt the smack on his ass cheek. "No."

"No, what?" Peter asked. He rubbed the head of his covered cock over Stiles' hole, pressing in a little but nowhere near enough to even give Stiles the idea that he could push back on it.

"No, Sir."

"Try again." The tone was patient and no mocking or anger.

Stiles' brain kind of blanked as the word that Peter wanted him to use came to him. He hadn't said a single thing, which meant that Peter had worked it out. He was used to that kind of play.

"No, Daddy, I don't need to be stretched."

"Good boy. Now, what do you want?" Peter pressed the head of his cock to Stiles' hole again and pushed just enough to start to open him up.

"Fuck me, Daddy. Fuck your boy, please?"

Peter pushed in, steadily, holding onto Stiles' hips as he did so that Stiles had to take it. He didn't pause or go slow at all, but he made sure not to hurt Stiles. Giving up control was hard for Stiles to do, but Peter took control so perfectly. By the time that he was coming after Peter had already orgasmed, Stiles felt his body going limp.

"Going to stay the night?" Peter asked as he pulled Stiles up and into his arms, holding him tight as his body tried to pull him into sleep.

"Yes, Daddy," Stiles said.

* * *

Stiles grinned as the car pulled over to the side of the road. It was a Shelby Cobra. Stiles knew that it was a limited edition car, so it had to be someone high up in Hale Corp driving it. There was no one else in town that could pull that kind of money. There had been a lot of new, shiny, and expensive cars in town. Which also meant a lot of tickets on the edges of the city.

Copying over the license plate number, Stiles pulled up the information. As he looked at the name and the image, he debated just leaving. There was no coming back from this, and Stiles felt a little queasy.

Stiles was looking at the face of his Peter from Vegas and saw that his last name was Hale. The man he had spent the entire night calling Daddy was Peter Hale, CEO of Hale Corp. Grabbing his ticket book, Stiles got out of the cruiser and walked around tot eh passenger side of the car. He really hoped that Peter didn't recognize his voice. Stiles saw that there was a second person in the car as well, he hadn't noticed that the first time he had looked inside when he had parked behind the car.

"License and registration please," Stiles said when the passenger window was rolled down.

"Stiles?" Jackson asked.

Stiles leaned to where he could see that it was Jackson sitting in the passenger seat.

"Stiles?" Peter asked.

Stiles wanted the earth to split open and drop him right to the core now.

"Hello, Jackson."

"Stiles, I want you to meet my father, Peter Hale. Dad, this is Stiles Stilinski, the friend I told you about me meeting up with in Vegas."

Father? Stiles had met Jackson's father many times. Then he remembered that Jackson was adopted. It was one thing that Stiles never cracked jokes on, just like Jackson never poked at the death of Stiles' mother or him failing a grade on purpose so he could be in the same grade as Scott. Yet, Stiles remembered that Jackson had said he had been adopted after his parents had died.

"Father?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, I forgot that I didn't tell you that in Vegas. So my DNA was collected from a Frat house on campus after I had been there for a party, and I had sex with a guy in the upper rooms. It seemed that after I left, a guy assaulted and raped a woman in there. Well, I was cleared from it, but my DNA hit on another set, and Dad was questioned since the DNA was a partial match and showed that I was his kid."

"I wasn't aware of any children as I have never married, even though my sister kept on trying to get me to, and there was only a single woman that I had sex with. I was sixteen, and she was newly eighteen, and what I learned was that I was utterly gay. So I looked her up and found out that she had passed and she and her husband were listed as the parents. I guess DNA wasn't taken at all since they were married. It wasn't hard to track down after that, given its legality and how he was my child. I found Jackson."

" Huh," Stiles said.

"So Deputy Stilinski, what exactly were we pulled over for?" Peter asked.

"Eight in a fifty," Stiles said.

"Ah, yes. I was afraid that was it." Peter handed over his license, registration, as well as proof of insurance. Stiles looked at the address on the license and memorized it. He would probably get in trouble if anyone knew, but there was no way he would leave Peter alone. He needed to make sure the man kept what happened in Vegas in Vegas.

Stiles wrote out the ticket and handed it over along with the papers that he had been given.

"Now, please keep it at the limit or under for the rest of the trip into town. Be safe."

"I'll text you tonight, and we can meet up. When do you get off?"

"Seven."

"Good. Change and be ready to leave as soon as you get off. Aiden and Ethan are both in town, and Lydia's been making moon eyes at him when he goes out. Wanna dance with a straight man and piss him off?"

"Sure." Stiles looked at Peter, who was grinning at him. He would have to put off having the shovel talk with Peter for a later day. He just really hoped that Peter wasn't the kind of father to share those kinds of details with his son. "Drive safe." Stiles tapped his ticket book on the open door and turned to head to his car. He felt Peter's eyes tracking him in various mirrors until he got into his car. Peter waited for Stiles to pull out before he did. He followed Stiles all the way back to the station. It was an hour before the end of his shift, and he needed to do paperwork and the like.

Stiles glared at the man in his rearview mirror when he pulled into the station's public parking area. He had no clue what was going on. He got out and went in through the area he had to swipe in and out of going right for his father's office, only to find Peter and Jackson already in there.

"Trying to get out of the ticket?" Stiles asked.

"Me? Never. I have more than enough money to throw at any tickets that I have. No, the good Sheriff is holding the keys to my house for me."

"Butter wouldn't melt in your mouth, would it Peter? Stiles, come in. You gave him a ticket?" Noah asked.

"Yes. eighty in a fifty."

"Yeah, that sounds about right. I had issues with him as a teenager. Would have thought becoming CEO of a multi-million dollar corporation would have gotten over that by now."

"I just have more money to throw at it. Jackson, since it's only an hour, why don't you go grab your things. I'm sure there is a bathroom here, and then Ethan can pick you both up here. That way, the good Deputy isn't driving after you've talked him into drinking. Ethan's already the DD for the night." Peter was grinning.

"I'm leaving for the day, so I'll walk you out, Jackson," Noah said. He grabbed something off of his desk and walked around, he clasped Stiles' shoulder and smiled before wrapping one around Jackson and leading him out.

Stiles walked over and shut the door before Peter could follow.

"Is this the shovel talk?" Peter asked.

Stiles opened his mouth, but he took in the suit that Peter was dressed in now. He looked fuckable. Stiles felt his pulse start to race.

"Don't worry, Stiles, what happened in Vegas stays in Vegas. No one has to know. Ever. However, I am not above starting something that we might be able to build on." Peter walked over to him and looked to make sure that the blinds on the windows were shut before he kissed Stiles's cheek. The door was opened. "Have fun with my boys tonight, Deputy Stilinski."

"Thank you, Mister Hale."

Two hours later, Stiles was being dragged into the Rave Room, the newest club in Beacon Hills that was open to all, by Aiden. Dinner had been diner food that was more than filling, and Stiles was looking forward to actually just letting loose. Jackson and Ethan were already inside. Stiles had stayed with Aiden to park the car.

"Stiles!" Scott looked excited to see him until he saw Aiden. "Hey, get away from him!"

Stiles stepped in front of Scott as he lunged toward Aiden. "Scott, I'm allowed to hang out with whoever I want, and so isn't Aiden."

"He broke Lydia's heart!" Scott said.

"Yeah, he might have done that, but you know there was an open spot on the New York trip, and I didn't hear about that, did I?"

"Why would you care?" Scott asked.

"Why would I care about going to New York with my friends? When we were all supposed to go on a vacation together? I don't know Scott."

"Hey, come over and say hi," Scott said, and he tugged Stiles along with him. Stiles let himself be dragged over to the table with everyone sitting at it. He looked back at Aiden and saw him nod. Aiden would go and fetch Jackson and Ethan.

Stiles looked at his friends if he could even call them that. The only time they talked to him over the last three months had been when he had called or texted them. He had stopped in the month after he had gotten back from Vegas. None of them had talked to him—none of them.

"Stiles!" Lydia said as she tried to stand up. She fell back down. She was tipsy.

"Hello," Stiles said to her and nodded at everyone else. He remembered back when the highlight of his day was hanging out everyone here, and now it was just nothing. He wasn't sure what he wanted to hang out like that again. He sighed and dropped down into the chair that Scott pushed him into.

"What have you been up to?" Liam asked.

"Nothing really. Working. You guys?"

Stiles listened for fifteen minutes as everyone talked about how much fun they had together in New York City. Stiles was so bored that he was pretty sure that he could fall asleep even with the lights moving around and the music pounding.

"Hey losers," Jackson said as he stepped up to Stiles' side. He had two drinks in his hand. Stiles recognized his drink, but he didn't reach to take it.

"Jackson?" Lydia demanded. "What are you doing here?"

"Moved to town with the rest of headquarters for Hale Corp," Jackson said.

"You work for them?"

"Yeah, me and my boyfriends. I think you know my boyfriend's brother," Jackson said before he grinned. He looked to the side, and there was Danny with Ethan and Aiden. Jackson moved and sat down in Stiles' lap.

"Hey, get off of him," Scott said.

"Nah, I'm happy where I am. I think that Stiles is quite happy with me being where I am." Jackson handed Stiles his drink. "See."

"What the hell, Stiles?" Scott asked.

"What? I came with friends. It's not my fault you never asked that."

"You shouldn't be friends with them," Lydia said as she leaned forward.

"Why?"

"He dumped me."

"Yeah, I did," Aiden said. He walked over closer to them, pulling Ethan with him. Danny stayed back a little. "Do you know why I dumped you, Lydia? It's for the exact reasons that I told you when I did it. You are a frigid cunt who dropped a man who came over to your house and stayed with you for a week after you and Jordan broke up. You told me all about that. Hell, the last few times that I went out with everyone here, Stiles wasn't there. I asked why and you guys kept saying your forgot. Well, I also came back to the table early the night I broke up with you. Every one of you talked about how quiet it was without him and how much you guys were glad you didn't need to baby everything for his feelings. And yet, every single issue that you all have had over the last three years that you guys talked to me about was Stiles dropping everything in his life to take care of you. Hell, he knew me for a week, and he came out to my house and helped me with an animal under the porch when he wasn't on duty because you couldn't Scott. You, the vet, and it was the weekend, so you weren't working."

"Stiles was always the best of the lost of you," Danny said as he walked over and tugged on Jackson. He pulled Stiles with him. "We are going dancing. When you are done messing with the trash, Jackson come and join us."

They didn't move all that far away but out of the line of sight.

"What the hell Jackson? What did you do to Stiles?" Scott demanded.

"I did nothing except being his friend when you guys dropped the ball. I met him at the Golden Knights game in Vegas, and we hung out. Every one of you thinks you can just have him there when you want him and forget about him when you don't want him. Well, I'm here to tell you that you can't do that anymore."

"He went to the hockey game without me?" Scott asked.

Stiles really wanted to slap Scott all over his face. That was part of the reason why they were supposed to be going to Vegas, there was enough stuff for all of them there but mainly because a few of them wanted to go to a Vegas game together. Stiles dropped his head to Danny's shoulder, and the man just pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him. 

"So you just thought you could swoop in and take him?" Liam asked.

"You talk like he's a thing. He's a fully grown adult human who makes his own decisions. I saw him and was going to apologize for how fucked up I was in high school, and we ended up hanging out for the game, talking a little here and there. He was so fucking lonely. He was in Vegas, and he was lonely, so I talked him into hanging out with me. I talked him into a lot of things just because he didn't want to be alone. We had a blast by the way and have plans to go back for another game or two before the season ends. My father has two different suites there because of business, one closer to the office and another that is further away but closer to the arena and other places that we like to go to."

"What is your father doing in Vegas?" Lydia asked.

"Oh, Dad's still in LA, him and Mom. I found out that my biological mother had an affair with a man, and that resulted in me. So my biological father didn't die in the wreck, and we've reconnected. He loves Stiles, well how I am now that we've reconnected. He also knows everything that went down that made Stiles going to Vegas alone and the rest of his friends going somewhere else. Aiden told him everything about why he broke up with his girlfriend. He knows everything, and he's a pretty spiteful man."

"Let's dance," Ethan said as he walked over to where Jackson was. He tugged his boyfriend along with him. Danny gave up on dancing with Stiles, and Aiden took his place. 

Stiles heard the gasps from the people who used to be his friends. He didn't look at them though and just allowed Aiden to direct him away from where they could see them anymore as they danced. Stiles didn't care about finding anyone to take home that night. He just wanted to dance and drink to forget everything.

* * *

Stiles laughed as he stumbled out of Jackson's bedroom and into the hallway. He stopped as he saw Peter standing there, Stiles swallowed as he took in the sleep clothes that Peter was dressed in. The sounds from the room behind him told Stiles that Jackson, Danny, and Ethan had decided that he was far enough away to start having sex. Aiden was dead asleep in his room.

Peter was standing in the doorway of what was going to be Stiles' room for the night. Peter was on the fourth floor of the house with the third floor having offices and other things for Jackson, Aiden, and Ethan. There were only three guest rooms, two on the third floor and this one here on the second.

"That's my room."

"Yes, I'm well aware. How was your night, sweet boy?" Peter turned to allow Stiles to enter the room. "Aiden told me that you drank, so we will not be doing anything tonight."

"Who said we were going to do anything?" Stiles stopped in the doorway and looked at Peter. Stiles had been dreaming about Peter's hands on him since Vegas a month before. Every single time he had jerked off since then had been to the feel of Peter fucking him. Holding him against the wall as he had gone down on Stiles. Peter had ruined him for other lovers. After the second round, Peter and he had just talked about books they had both read and their thoughts on them. Peter was smart as a fucking whip and just sassy enough to keep Stiles happy. Stiles could see them being in a relationship. He had just never thought that Peter would be there in his hometown. 

"How about you go to bed like a good little boy, and tomorrow night I will take you out for a meal? I asked Jackson enough questions about you that he knows that I'm intrigued about you in the drive from where you pulled us over to when we got to the station. He knows my type well enough that he knows I'm intrigued. The only thing that he told me that I was not to fuck with you for my own sanity and safety."

"I had a boyfriend in high school. He cheated on me. I made sure that no one in town would ever date him again. He still can't get action when he comes home to visit his family."

"Good. I like my boys with sassy and spunk." Peter moved closer. He boxed Stiles into the door jamb. He braced his hands above Stiles' head. "As long as that sass and spunk aren't turned on me in the bedroom."

"Never, Daddy," Stiles said. His skin was crawling, and it stopped as soon as Peter nuzzled in at his cheek.

"Good. Now, what do you work tomorrow?"

"Nine to nine, and then I have the next three off. I work a long stretch next week."

"Good. Good. I will pick you up from your place at eleven. We can do a late dinner before coming back here."

"Yes, Daddy." Stiles wanted that. He did. First, he had to talk to his father.

"Jackson, Ethan, and Aiden won't say anything. Danny sure won't as I have seen him pick up men older than me before he settled on Ethan and Jackson. Jackson had to prove to him that he had changed from high school. They never have to know that we met in Vegas and that I didn't fall in lust with you in your Deputy uniform."

"How did you not know?" Stiles asked. 

"Jackson only called you Stilinski and told me that your given name was an atrocity. I didn't put Stiles and Stilinski together until you were standing there. Loved the image for your groin through the window, by the way. Some time when you are just off of work, we will have to reenact that scene only with me bribing you with sucking your cock to get out of the ticket."

"Fuck you," Stiles said, and he felt himself start to harden despite how tired he was and with the alcohol in his system. 

"Tomorrow night, dear. Now go to the bathroom and jerk off. I'll listen right here while you do it." Peter kissed his cheek and pushed him toward the bathroom. 

Stiles stumbled toward there, pulling his cock out of the sleeping pants that Jackson had loaned him for the night. He left the door open and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked happy. Happier than he had been in a while. He liked that look on himself.

* * *

Noah dropped his head down into his hands as he waited to hear any news about Stiles. He groaned. He knew that when Stiles followed him into law enforcement, that this day was going to come, the first time that Stiles was injured on the job. Yet he hadn't figured on it being from a routine traffic stop with someone who had a collection of warrants from the next county over. Who decided that shooting a cop was the best way to get away. The guy hadn't made it all that far, thankfully as Stiles had already called it in, and two other Deputies were on their way to him. The man had suicided by cop. 

A commotion at the desk had Noah looking up. He saw that Peter Hale was talking to a nurse, and he looked a little freaked out. The nurse reached out and laid her hand on Peter's shoulder, and his entire body seemed to collapse. Noah wondered if one of the other traumas that had come in had been Jackson or one of his beaus. He watched as Peter looked around the area before his eyes zeroed in on Noah, and he started over toward him. The look of utter agony on his face told Noah that he was worried about whoever he was there to see. 

"Noah," Peter said, and he dropped into the seat beside him. 

"Peter. Are you okay?"

"I think that I should be asking you that. Have you heard anything about Stiles?" 

"No, I haven't. Not since they said he settled into surgery just fine." Noah looked him up and down, and he saw it. 

Stiles had told him that he was seeing someone but that he wasn't sure if it was something serious yet. Noah had seen that Stiles had been lying to himself about that, so he hadn't pressed. Stiles wasn't keeping anything from him that he hadn't figured out already. After the disastrous boyfriend he had in high school, Stiles had gone for older men. While Peter was a little older than Noah would like, if he was who Stiles had given his heart to, he was going to accept him. 

Running feet told Noah that someone else had arrived. It was Jackson. He skidded to a stop as he saw his father there beside Noah. He looked a little freaked out. Peter patted the seat beside him. 

"Family for-Ah, there you are, Sheriff," a nurse said. 

Noah looked up and saw that it was Joan, a newer nurse for the hospital. She had probably seen too much of Noah, who always came in no matter what to see his guys, even if it was just a treat and street injury. 

"Stiles is doing fine. The bullet did little damage except for soft tissue. He'll be out in a little bit, and once he's in a recovery room, three of you can see him."

"Three?" Jackson asked.

"Well, he was quite adamant that his best friend and partner did not have to fight over who got to see him first, and his doctor agreed that as long as his heart rate stayed down, three could visit him. Is that you three?"

"No, his partner isn't here," Peter said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't clear with that, not his work partner," Joan said. 

"We are all here," Noah said. He felt Jackson and Peter's eyes on him, but he ignored that. 

Stiles was going to be okay. 

It was another two hours before they were allowed back to Stiles' room. He was partially there when Noah entered the room, his eyes telling him that he was drugged up enough that he wasn't going to be awake for long. 

"I think about twenty minutes before he passes out again," Joan said as she patted Noah's shoulder.

Noah walked up and kissed Stiles on the forehead. "Don't scare me like that again."

"Did I get him?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, you did. He was bleeding out when Parrish and Reynolds caught up to him. He still didn't surrender, though. Official death is listed as suicide by cop. He got off a few shots at Parrish, but neither he nor Reynolds are hurt." 

"Good." Stiles' head turned a little, and he locked eyes with Peter. 

Noah stepped back to allow him to come up to the bed. Peter brushed at the sweaty fringe of Stiles' hair that was plastered to his forehead. Peter kissed Stiles' cheek and then pressed their cheeks together. Noah heard whispers, but he just ignored it. 

"Love you, too," Stiles croaked. He was smiling, and Noah was pretty sure that twenty minutes wasn't going to be how long he stayed awake. 

"You scared me, Dear Boy. Danny stalks the radios for the Sheriff's station, I guess. He wasn't listening live but heard the chatter afterward." 

"I didn't mean to," Stiles said. He turned his head to look at Jackson.

Noah saw that Jackson had his hand on Stiles' foot. 

"You are not going to stay at your death trap apartment," Peter said. 

"Didn't think you would let me. The elevator is broken again."

Noah figured that Peter wouldn't let Stiles leave his house after he stayed there after recovery. He was fine with that as he hated the apartment that Stiles lived in. Though according to his landlord, Stiles rarely slept there anymore. At least four nights of the week, he was at his boyfriend's place. 

"Danny and the twins will get your stuff from your place," Jackson said.

"Don't need anything. Already have everything I need in Peter's room." 

"That's not what I meant, don't play dumb," Jackson said.

Stiles laughed and then cringed. "Don't make me laugh."

"Sorry. Are your keys in your locker?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, but Dad has a set." Stiles closed his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them again. "Don't hate him."

"I don't hate your partner, Stiles. He's a little older than I would like, but he obviously loves you as much as you love him, and that's all I can ask for." Noah rubbed at the top of Stiles' head. "Sleep. You need to sleep. We will be here when you wake up." 

"Okay." Stiles closed his eyes, and he didn't open them again, his body going lax slowly as he drifted off to sleep. 

"How long have you known?" Peter asked.

"Who exactly he was seeing? When I saw the look of utter fear on your face when you got here. That he was in love with the boyfriend that he said he wasn't sure he was in love with enough to meet me? Since he told me that he was seeing someone. I'm sure that my deputies have seen his Jeep at your place, but I told them a long time ago that I didn't want them spying on him or tattling on him about anything. I at least know that you feel the same that he feels for you, and that's enough for me." 

"I'll get the guys working on getting Stiles moved into our place. Your room or his?" Jackson asked.

"Mine, but put his stuff that we need to find a place for in his room."

"His room?" Noah asked. He assumed that Stiles slept in Peter's room every single night.

"If he drinks, he sleeps alone. I don't like feeling even a little like I would take advantage of him, and he's a horny little fucker when he's drunk. He rarely sleeps there, though." Peter brushed at the hair on Stiles' forehead again and sighed. 

"I remember him coming home drunk a few times in high school, he was never as quiet as he thought he was even when jerking off. I never did figure out who was driving him home."

"Usually Danny and I. Danny would drive the Jeep, and I would follow in my car. Or one or two other guys if I was drunk," Jackson said.

"You?" Noah asked.

"He was the only person in the school who didn't treat me differently after I found out I was adopted. He never made fun of me for it and even took care of a few who tried to start something. When his mother died, I made sure to return that favor. He really only ever drank at parties that were close to his mother's birthday and Mother's day. It was easy to figure out the pattern starting Freshman year."

Noah nodded and dropped down into the chair on the side of the bed he was on. Stiles was going to be all right with Peter and the rest of them on his side. Noah had thought that Stiles would go back to Scott and them for lack of anyone else that he knew well enough to trust, but he latched onto Jackson and them easily. Noah was grateful for that. 

It had broken his heart when he found Stiles in the living room crying after Scott and his friends had bailed on the Vegas trip to go to New York without him. That Stiles had come back looking better than ever had been a good thing. Especially when Jackson came back to Beacon Hills and protected Stiles from Scott and them. 

This life wasn't anything like Noah thought it would be for Stiles, but he was pretty sure it was the best life for Stiles.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. 
> 
> Check out my two Quantum Bang fics that went live this June.  
> Teen Wolf's [Fail. Try Again. Fail Better.](http://quantumbang.org/fail-try-again-fail-better-by-darkjediqueen/)  
> Criminal Minds' [The Ache for Something More](http://quantumbang.org/the-ache-for-something-more-by-darkjediqueen/).


End file.
